Cosa de los cuatro
by Maria Violet
Summary: Gokudera no se consideraba para nada bueno, en lo que a temas amorosos se refiere, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que de alguna forma extrañaba la estúpida sonrisa de esa chica antes de que su jefe comenzara a tontear con la guardiana de la niebla, pero bueno ¿Que sabia el de corazones rotos? aunque de pronto, ah... ¿Que no le gusta Tsuna? [9686/One-Shot] Mi Primer Yuri Light :v


**Ciao-ossu! ;D**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!** **Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Amano.**

 **Aviso: Ooc en los personajes :,3 y perdón si encuentran errores ortográficos YwY.**

 **2\. Parejas: Principal 9686 (ChromexHaru) leves referencias 5986 (GokuderaxHaru) 2796 (TsunaxChrome)**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gokudera Hayato definitivamente se consideraba un chico fuerte, de carácter frio y calculador, o eso quería creer sin embargo, cuando cualquier hombre tiene en frente a una chica cabeza y media más baja que él, temblando como gelatina y llorado en silencio, es obvio que se quedaría paralizado sin saber que hacer o cómo actuar.

Y esa era su actual situación, realmente lo que le parecía más correcto era encogerse de hombros, dar media vuelta e irse sin preocuparse para que luego dentro de un rato olvidara aquella escena, pero mientras más se quedaba estático frente a los llorosos ojos chocolates de Haru mas se convencía de que sería imposible borrar aquella imagen de su mente, al menos por un buen par de semanas.

Y es que claro, el bien sabía los sentimientos que tenía la chica por su jefe, el décimo, y ver a la distancia como este conversaba, reía y se sonrojaba, acercándose y sonriéndole a su guardiana de la niebla, no le hacía ningún bien a la pobre castaña.

Trago grueso y reprimió una maldición al aire, el cuerpo tenso de la normalmente animada Haru parecía no tener intención de moverse del lugar, aunque le estuviera dando la espalda mirando como zombi a la dirección de la peli morada y el castaño, sabía perfectamente que él estaba junto a ella, pff, de no ser así hace un buen rato que se hubiera esfumado tan lejos como pudiera… Bueno, decía eso en su mente, porque en el fondo –Muy en el fondo- el albino sabía que no podía dejarla así.

Solo por ser una chica, solo por ser Haru, y porque de alguna manera, le molestaba de sobremanera no ver la estúpida y ruidosa sonrisa en su delicado rostro, si, esa que decía que le irritaba, pero sabía muy bien que no era más que una falsedad para mantenerse como "un chico rudo"

Vio con algo de impotencia como se secaba las lágrimas que ya comenzaban a gotear de sus mejillas y barbilla, no supo que otra acción tomar, más que pasar su brazo por los frágiles hombros temblorosos de ella y obligarla a darse la vuelta, comenzando a andar lejos de los coqueteos entre jefe y guardiana.

— **Tsk, deberías dejarlo ya —** chasqueo la lengua con molestia **— El… el décimo, no merece tus lagrimas… idiota —** Lo más sincero que pudo hallar en su corazón fueron aquellas palabras, a pesar de que admirara ciegamente al décimo jefe de la mafia Vongola, por supuesto, aparentando un tono frio y desinterés total, muy al contrario de la bonita acción que intentaba hacer.

—…— Haru no respondió inmediatamente presa entre el brazo del albino y andando junto a el **—… ¿El…? —** Termino con secarse las lágrimas en su mejilla **— Ah, si… Cierto, a mí… a mí me gusta Tsuna… —** La voz baja y vacía no era ara nada a lo que acostumbraba ver en la castaña, ni sus bonitos y chocolatosos ojos apagados, sin embargo no dejaba de resultarse extraña esa frase, pareciendo que más bien se lo decía a si misma tratando de convencerse de ello.

—…— No tenía palabras para responder ante eso, mas no tuvo que matarse ni rebuscar entre su cerebro para poder decir la frase correcta puesto que una voz tras ellos, pronuncio quedadamente el nombre de la chica, que volteo tan rápidamente que lo sorprendió, pero mayor fue a sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba y el cambio tan drástico que tuvo la actitud de Haru.

— **Haru-chan —** Llamo un sonriente y algo sonrojada Chrome caminando tranquilamente hacia ella, esta se separó del guardián de la tormenta, con los ojos aun con claras señas de su llanto pero con una sonrisa y ánimos distintos, ambas féminas se acercaron una a la otra para hablar de lo que se suponía necesitaba la de ojos lilas.

Lo que no pudo concebir Gokudera fue el color rosado en las mejillas de Haru al ver que su amiga tomo su mano y se acercó para susurrarle algo muy cerca.

— **Nos vemos después con Kyoko-chan —** La voz suave de Chrome se despidió y clavada en ella se quedó la mirada brillante de la castaña mientras se alejaba, una vez ella lejos y ambos quedando solos nuevamente, el sonrojo en ella paso, quedando Gokudera con fuertes dudas si su deducción de antes era acertada y las lágrimas que derramo fueron por el joven mafioso, y también por la condición sentimental de la joven castaña.

Esta pareció salir de su ensoñación tras ver partir a la guardiana, y nuevamente fijo su vista en el joven para después bajarla hasta el suelo como si esto fuera lo más interesante del lugar.

— **Yo… —** Vagaba la chica, viéndose descubierta.

— **No soy nadie para juzgar —** Soltó de improvisto, sorprendiendo a la muchacha, nuevamente paso su brazo por lo hombros de esta y emprendió su camino de vuelta a al frente de la escuela, más el abrazo fuerte de la joven volvió a interrumpir su paso, y no tuvo otra opción más que mantenerse firme y rodearla con sus brazos al escuchar como los sollozos salían de su cara oculta ahora entre su pecho, y sintiendo como las débiles manos se aferraban a su camisa y chaqueta.

Sip, Gokudera no se consideraba alguien bueno o expertos en tanto a temas amorosos, pero lo mínimo que podía hacer en aquel momento era dejar que se desahogara y servir como pared para sostenerla.

Sintiendo algo muy raro en su pecho, al pensar en la rara situación entre el décimo, la guardiana, la chica entre sus brazos y el mismo.

Porque si damas y caballeros, el mismo se incluida, no era cosa de tres como pensaba la desolada Haru, por más que lo quisiera negar.

— _Ah… Si supieras que es Cosa de los cuatro._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Se va a acabar el mundo! Ok no XDDD**

 **Pero, yo…. YO, escribiendo yuri, por más no correspondido que fuera, dios, si me viera mi yo de hace 2 años apenas vomitaría :v (?**

 **LOL, pues bueno, segundo fic que hago de KHR! En esta ocasión un Drabble o Viñeta, como lo quieran llamar, entre esta rara combinación de parejas que se me ocurrió, porque si, admito que la pareja entre Chrome y Haru es algo extraña x,D pero, DIOS es que enserio, entre más personajes pienso todos me gustan de pareja de Chrome, menos el mismísimo Mukuro (No sé qué pasa conmigo :,v) y Ryohei.**

 **Que Tsuna ni que nada con Harem, Chrome es la única merecedora de un Harem! :v /**

 **Bueno, espero que guste, aunque sé que quizá nadie lea esto XD pero bueno, tenía que escribirlo uwu Próximamente en mi lista de Fics, un muy zukulentho GokuderaxChrome ewe Perdonen si hay errores ortográficos YwY**

 **Psst, tu…. Si, tu… el de detrás de la pantalla… Me regalas un Fav o Review? No se lo diré a nadie :3 (?**

 **XD Ciao Ciao!**

 _ATT:Maria Violet. Bye Bye ;3_


End file.
